Survival
by Emily Madhatter
Summary: Lightning, her friends and family become shipwrecked on Gran Pulse. Who will be sacrificed? Will they be able to survive the dangerous land? In a world ruled by monstrous fal'cie and mysterious secrets, will the castaways ever find their way back home? This is my first time writing a fan fiction so please do not kill me!
1. Chapter 1

SURVIVAL

**Chap 1-How the Journey Began**

Lightning took another deep breath of air filled with salt water. She smiled at the scent and soon thoughts of the upcoming vacation came into her thoughts. Just a few more hours and she would be lying on a beach with her friends and family enjoying some well-deserved relaxation time. She and her friends have been looking forward to this trip all year. Dressed in a black tank top with a black skirt and flat dress shoes to match, she was more than ready for this trip. All of her friends and family chipped in and now the time had finally come. She smiled at the thought of finally being able to spend time with her younger sister, Serah but then frowned at the fact of her sister's boyfriend, Snow being on the trip with them. The only reason she agreed to have that idiot come was because Serah started crying and Lightning hates for her sister to be unhappy.

"Mommy!" Suddenly, Lightning's 10 year old son came running from the back and into his mother's arms. "Yes, Noel, what is it?" She asked. "Dad and Uncle Caius are playing hide and seek with me! Help me find a hiding space!" Noel pleaded with his mother as he grabbed a hold of her skirt and looked at her with his puppy dog eyes. Lightning couldn't help but chuckle at her son's playful nature. "Shh." She said as she took Noel's hand and led him into her room and into her closet. She closed the closet door and soon she and her son were engulfed in darkness. Noel chuckled a bit. Lightning told her son to shush once again as she soothed her fingers through his shoulder length brown hair. Noel stood still and tried his best to stay quiet.

Moments later, heavy footsteps were heard coming into Lightning's room. Noel's breathing quickened as he tried his hardest not to laugh. Lighting sighed at her son's enthusiasm for mischief. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped at the closet and Noel let out a small snicker. Even though it was small, Lightning knew that they have been exposed. The closet door flew open to reveal a 6'2 tall man with shoulder length purple hair, broad shoulders and chest. He was dressed in a black tank top and purple shorts. "Caius." Lightning spoke with a hint of mischief in her voice and a smile on her face. "Lighting." Caius' stern voice startled Noel but Lightning stood her ground. Caius bent down to Noel's level who hid behind his mother. "You little cheater." He growled with a playful grin on his face. "Caius, I can help my son if I want to." Lightning spoke. Caius growled as he stood back up to Lightning's level. He towered over here but she was not intimidated. "I do not recall you even agreeing to play with us, so therefore your involvement is against the rules." He said as he crossed his arms and frowned. Lightning rolled her eyes. "I make my own rules." She said. Caius chuckled and said "Typical Lightning." Lighting smiled.

"I am going to find daddy!" Noel said as he ran out of the closet, leaving Lightning and Caius to their playful squabble. Lighting attempted to move out of the closet but Caius used his arm to block her way. "Excuse me." She says as she attempts to move his arm but to no avail. Caius gives her his classic arrogant smirk that she learned that she hated long ago. Blue eyes meet purple and for a second, both felt a surge of electricity through their body. Lightning ducks under Caius' arm and she walks out the room. Caius admires her figure that is clearly shown in her outfit as she walks away. He then quickly walks away and scowls himself for looking at his best friend's wife. Lightning feels Caius' eyes on her but pays no attention to it. Every once in a while she is reminded of the past but quickly learned to let it go.

Serah was listening to her IPod while dancing around her boyfriend, Snow, who was trying to focus on steering the boat. However, the more she danced and smiled at him, the harder it became to focus on steering the boat. Serah purposely caressed her soft, delicate hand against Snow's rough stubble and in addition she flashed her bright blue eyes at her fiancé. Snow smiled and took a quick glance at the love of his life. He admired her beauty that only intensified with her outfit-a white dress that stopped to her knees and heels to match. He also caught a glance at her silver engagement necklace and the earrings to match. Serah then proceeded to play with Snow's engagement necklace around his neck and then she placed a sweet kiss on his forehead. Snow quickly put the boat into auto-pilot and took Serah by the hand. She giggled as he led them to her bedroom.

"Daddy!" Noel said as he ran up to his dad and pounced on him. Michael was still looking for Noel in the kitchen. "There you are." Michael said through his laughter. He then lifted his son up in the air and up on his shoulder. Noel started chuckling and enjoying the free time with his father. Moments later, Lightning walks in. "So, this is where my favorite pair of males went to." She said with a smile as she went to join the group hug with her and her son. Even though Michael was much taller than Lightning, he enjoying running his fingers through her smooth, pink hair and hugging her small frame. Lightning closed her eyes as she rested her head on her husband's large chest and inhaled his normal scent. Noel started to play in his father's short blond hair. "Uncle Caius!" Noel exclaimed as he ran towards to entrance to greet his uncle. Lightning and Michael both rolled their eyes at how energetic their son was.

"Your wife is a cheater." Caius growled as he sat down with Noel in his lap. Michael wore a confused look and Noel took it upon himself to explain. "Mommy helped me to find a hiding space from you and Uncle Caius. That's all." He said. "But she wasn't even supposed to be in the game." Caius rebuked. Michael shrugged. "It's just hide and seek." He said with a smirk and Caius glared at him. "Thanks, dear." Lightning said as she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him on his cheek. Caius looked away from the sight and Noel did an "ewww." Come on, Uncle Caius. Let's go try to catch some fish!" Noel said as he pulled Caius along out of the kitchen. Michael was about to walk out to but then was stopped by Lightning. "Michael, do you really think we are making the right choice? I mean," her voice trails off as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a piece of folded up white paper. It looked as if it was years old. "This could really ruin our vacation." She says in a shaking voice. "Hey, do not worry. We finally get a chance to make this right so let's take it. Everything will be ok." Michael flashes his famous smile and lightning admires the way his dark brown eyes sparkle. He then takes the paper and puts it in his pocket. "I am sorry." She says as she lowers her head. Michael lifts her up by her chin so that they were making eye contact. "Don't be. I am still here." He said as he embraces her.

Serah rests her head on Snow's bare chest as he strokes her damp pink hair with one hand and uses the other to hold her around her tiny waist. Serah raises her head to speak and says "I love you, Snow." With the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. Snow does his classic grin and says "I love you, too babe. That is why I am marrying you as soon as we get back from vacation." He said as he removes some of Serah's pink hair from her forehead and places a kiss on her forehead. "I cannot imagine life without you, Serah." Snow says with the most genuine smile and sincere eyes. "Snow…" Serah says with a smile as she gradually begins to fall asleep on his chest and with her hands tangled in his blond hair. Snow listens for any sign of trouble from the seas but nothing seems to spark his hearing. He then slowly lets his guard down and goes into a very light sleep.

Caius handed Noel a fishing rod. Noel quickly took it and plopped down near the edge of the boat. Caius chuckled at Noel's enthusiasm for fishing. Caius remembered he had the same excitement when his dad took him fishing. "Uncle Caius?" Noel spoke. Caius looked at him. "You and my dad have been friends for a long time, huh?" He asked with a glint of happiness in his eyes. Caius nodded. "So long that he made you my godfather." He said. Caius nodded again. "I wish I had a friend like that." He said with a sad smile. Caius embraced Noel. "You will, someday. It takes time and dedication. Just wait and see, Noel." Noel looked up and smiled big at Caius. The way that Caius used to smile when he was younger. Caius felt a pang in his chest but he quickly ignored it and returned the boy's smile. Noel snuggled close to Caius. He then hugged Noel tighter, pushing aside his ill thoughts.

Suddenly, an alarm went off on the boat and Snow sprint into action. When he reached the monitor, it showed enormous storm clouds moving quickly their way. He turned the auto-pilot off and tried desperately to drive them out of the storm. Serah, who was woken up by Snow's sudden outburst, followed by the rest of the crew, gathered around the monitor in horror. Rain started to fall heavily and the waves started to become fiercer. No matter when Snow turned, the storm was everywhere. A big wave was about to engulf Serah but her sister quickly pushed her out the way. The water filled Lightning's lungs and Michael had to run to her aid in the hard-to-see rain. Caius looked on, but was unable to do anything. He was tending to his scared nephew. Snow couldn't avoid the big rock perturbing from the waters. He couldn't avoid the boat sinking. He couldn't avoid himself and the crew being engulfed by waves of never-ending water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2-Gran Pulse**

Gran Pulse. A place full of Fal'cie and their servants known as l'cie. Also, monsters known as ce'ith-l'ice who fail their focus-dwell on every corner of this vast wilderness. People of cocoon are terrified of the world below. This world is where Lightning, her friends and family crash landed. "No." Noel whimpered as he clung to his mother who was laying unconsciousness in the rubble. He was the only one awake. He violently shook his mother and father, trying desperately to wake them. Lightning has a small gash in her temple and Michael's arm was crushed by some rubble. Serah was laying on top of Snow, who still had her in his arms even though he was unresponsive. Caius was laying on his side, with his purple hair, covering his facial features. Tears started to swell in Noel's eyes as he feared the worst.

A large hand rested on Noel's shoulder, startling him. He looked up to see that it was Caius. He hadn't suffered any wounds and had heard Noel's crying. "Everything will be ok, buddy. I am sure the others will wake up. Lightning is a very strong woman." Caius said with a hint of admiration in his voice. "Can't you do something, Uncle Caius?" Noel asked him. Caius kneeled down and checked Lightning's pulse. Her skin was warm against his fingers, but he ignored the temptation to caress her skin. Her pulse was very faint, but at least she was alive. He then checked Michael's pulse and received the same result. Noel then ran to Snow and Serah. He successfully woke them up. Snow still clung tightly to Serah, trying to calm her down. Caius dipped his hand in the nearby water and lightly splashed some on Lightning and Michael. The two slowly started to woke up. Much to Caius' relief. However, his relief was short-lived as he and the rest of the crew started to realize they had crash landed on hell on earth-Gran Pulse.

Lightning and Michael hid their fear so that they wouldn't scare their son even more. Serah clung tighter to snow and Noel had found comfort in his mother's embrace. Caius did a quick scan of the huge wilderness. All he saw were trees and plants for miles and miles. "We should find some shelter." Michael finally spoke up. "Shelter? In this hell hole?" Serah said. "Do any of you have any better ideas?" He said. Everyone was silent. "I think Michael is right." Lightning spoke up. "We can't just stay here. We need to find some food and shelter. Then we can think about finding a way out of here." Everyone agreed and were about to look for some sustainable means of living. Suddenly, black smoke started to circle the group of castaways. Noel clung tighter onto his mother who was clinging to her husband and her sister. Caius and Snow tried their best to fend off the smoke but it just kept getting thicker and thicker. The ground started to rumble and a large metallic object started to descend from the earth. It stood tall in front of the frightened crew. Its face was covered with a black cloak and nothing but its silhouette was visible. Caius knew what it was, he had read about them and studied them for years. "The Fal'cie Adam."

A voice rang from the Fal'cie Adam. "Come to me, children of the world above! Come to know me and my land as your own! Study it until you have known every secret about this mysterious wilderness! The curse of being L'cie shall not be what binds you to do this, but the desire to get back to your homeland will be your drive! Heed my words for only one of you will be lucky enough to survive to tell the story! Use these gifts as you continue your journey!" The black smoke grew thicker around the group until they were completely engulfed in it. Soon, the smoke dispersed and each one of the castaways had their own weapons. And with that, he left as quickly as he had come. Everyone observed their new "gifts." Lightning received a gunblade. She had only read about this in books. Even though she has never used one, the books taught her how to operate one. Serah received a bow and magical arrows. The purpose of the magical arrows she didn't quite understand it. Michael had a sword and a shield. Snow had brass knuckles. Caius had a purple sword with an eye on it. He didn't quite know why, but what he did know was some kind of power was emanating from the weapon. Noel had twin swords that were almost his height.

Serah started to hyperventilate and this upset Noel who started to cry. Snow held onto to Serah while Lightning started to comfort Noel. He buried his face in his mother's neck and started sobbing and whimpering. "Hey, it is ok. Noel, please do not worry. Mommy is here." Lightning said as she kissed her son gently on his cheek. "Yeah, and your father too." Michael said as he ruffled up Noel's brown hair. Caius wanted to comfort him as well but figured the parents were doing a nice job at that. "Only one of us will be lucky enough to survive? And since when do any of us know how to handle weapons!" Serah screamed with her hands shaking. "Hey," Snow spoke up as he embraced Serah. "Do not worry. I have experience in fighting. Your hero will protect you." He said as he gave his signature smile. Lightning rolled her eyes at his stupid optimistic ways. She had a bad feeling about this whole thing, but she couldn't dare show it. She had to be strong for her son. "Ok, I think we should still look for shelter." Michael said. "What's the point, huh?" Serah said with her eyes turning red and she loosened out of Snow's grip. "The point is so that we will not be stranded out here at night, Serah." Lightning gave her two cents while still rocking Noel, who had stopped crying for the time being.

"All we have to do is find somewhere that we can sleep as well as sustain food and water." Caius said as he continued to survey the land. "I advise we stay away from a lot of wooden areas. Those areas is where the most monsters are. But I can't guarantee that we will not run into any monsters." Caius said as he tightening the grip on his scary-looking sword. "If the time comes to use them, then I guess we have no choice." Caius looked at his best friend for a signal. Michael nodded as he started to walk with Lightning and the rest of the crew following. The group made sure to stand clear of the woods, like Caius suggested. Snow had found some wood to make a fire and Serah had found some fruit to eat. The group so far had not encountered any monsters, but they were still very cautious.

Noel had started walking on his feet but he still stayed very close to his mother. Michael and the other guys stayed on guard for any signs of danger. Everything seemed to be going fine until a Cie'th came flying towards their way. "Caius! Guard Lightning and the others. Snow, let's handle this thing!" Michael ordered as he charged at the monster. "NO, Michael!" Lightning tried to protest but she and her son were already being taken to safety by Caius. "Everything is going to be alright, Lightning." The way Caius said those words sent chills up Lightning's spine. "What do you mean? Did you forget what that Fal'cie said!? Only one of us will survive! What if they get killed?" Serah yelled as she ran towards the monster with her bow. She continued to yell as she neared the Cie'th. "No, Serah!" Lightning tried to run after her but Caius was blocking her way. Snow, who became distracted by the sisters yelling, had his guard down for a split second. However, in that split second, the flying Cie'th had struck Snow in his side and had sent him flying across the ground. Serah shot a bow at the beast and it exploded while it was in its body. That was the end of the Cie'th. Serah and the rest of the crew were relieved but this was short-lived as more flying Cie'th started to appear.

Michael grabbed Lightning's hand as he led the rest of the crew in the opposite direction as they started to run. Caius picked up Noel and followed Michael's suit. Caius saw a tree house in the distance. "Michael! We can find refuge in the tree house over there!" He said to him as he tried to keep his breath while still running and holding Noel. Michael nodded and then he looked behind me only to see that the Cie'th were still following them. He led the crew into the direction of the tree house. Luckily, there was a ladder to get into the tree house. Also, there was a door that could be closed. Michael let his wife get on followed by her sister and the rest of the castaways. Michael quickly climbed up the ladder and closed the door shut before the flying Cie'th could get any nearer. For a while, there was utter silence as everyone tried to figure out what to do next. So many questions running through their head but none of them said these horrid thoughts out loud? Would anyone of them be sacrificed? And what 'secrets' must they unlock? Will they ever get back home?


End file.
